This application requests funding for partial support of the Fifth International Conference on Primate Genomics, to be held in Houston, Texas in April 2012. As a result of recent significant advances in technologies for generating and analyzing DNA sequence data, there has been a dramatic acceleration of the pace of investigation and discovery in the field of nonhuman primate genetics and genomics. Genetic information for nonhuman primates is important because these species are uniquely valuable animal models for studies related to human disease, and because comparative analyses reveal new insights into the function and evolution of the human genome. Despite the increasing information available concerning the primate genomics, the relevant research community is separated across different disciplines, with insufficient opportunity for direct interaction and communication. To help address this problem, we will organize this three-day conference on primate genomics, April 18-20, 2012. Our two primary goals are to facilitate the exchange of new scientific information and ideas regarding the genetics and genomics of nonhuman primates, and to create opportunities for personal interaction among attendees, especially interactions that lead to new collaborations. While the effort invested in primate genomics is growing, there is no one meeting that is recognized as an effective venue for communication and interaction across this diverse research community. We expect approximately 175-200 attendees, including senior investigators, younger researchers, postdoctoral scientists and graduate students. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): This application requests support for the Fifth International Conference on Primate Genomics, to be held at the Baylor College of Medicine (Houston, TX) on April 18-20, 2012. Genetic and genomic information concerning nonhuman primates is important to biomedical research progress because primates are critical animal models for research related to numerous human diseases, and because comparative analyses of the human and primate genomes reveal new insights into the function of the human genome. Our primary goals for this conference are to facilitate the exchange of new scientific results and ideas regarding the genomics of nonhuman primates, and to create opportunities for personal interaction among attendees, especially interactions that lead to new scientific collaborations.